


Snuggle Bug

by KlavierRPF (KlavierWrites)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlavierWrites/pseuds/KlavierRPF
Summary: Younghyun naps on Jae's chest. That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	Snuggle Bug

**Author's Note:**

> For Suri. Written in like half an hour.

Jae isn’t 100% convinced that Younghyun isn’t, in fact, part cat. He certainly seems to possess a cat-like desire to curl up in a warm spot and snooze. Today – as is often the case – the warm spot is Jae’s chest.

“Hey,” says Jae, lightly nudging his sleeping boyfriend, “Brian, bro, wake up.”

Younghyun makes a tiny noise of discontent that makes Jae’s heart seize.

“You’ve got work,” says Jae softly, “in like an hour. And you hate going straight from a nap.”

Younghyun either doesn’t hear him or doesn’t care. He makes another little snuffling noise and squirms a little on the bed so his face is directly pressed against Jae’s chest, his nose up against the hollow of Jae’s collarbone.

Sighing, but too endeared to be properly irritated, Jae runs a hand through Younghyun’s hair. “You’ll regret this when you’re running around trying to look presentable.”

Younghyun murmurs something then, his breath hot on Jae’s skin.

“What was that, buddy?”

“I won’t,” says Younghyun, a little louder. His voice is croaky from sleep. “Never regret time with you.”

Jae melts a little. “You’ve still got work.”

“’M cancelling.”

“You’re the host. I don’t think they can do the show without you somehow.”

Younghyun’s still talking into Jae’s chest, his voice muffled. “Still cancelling. Wanna nap with you more.”

“That’s cute,” says Jae, “but no. Time to rise and shine.”

He pokes Younghyun in the side, mostly to watch him wiggle away from his cold fingers.

“Stop it!” Younghyun’s voice is slightly whiny.

“Wake up,” says Jae, poking him again.

“I _am_ awake.”

“Barely.”

Younghyun snuggles, if possible, even closer. “Five more minutes.”

Now the thing is, Jae is a very, very weak man. “Fine,” he agrees, looping his arms around Younghyun’s waist to cuddle him properly. “Five more minutes.”

Younghyun doesn’t go back to sleep, though. Instead, he raises a hand and starts drawing sleepy, looping patterns on the exposed skin above the stretched-out neckline of Jae’s t-shirt. It tickles, but also feels kind of nice. Soothing.

“You can come back here after,” says Jae, “if you want. Spend the night and shit.” His tone is deliberately casual, even though this is the first time he’s made the offer. Younghyun freezes under his hands.

“Oh?”

“If you want,” Jae repeats.

Younghyun finally lifts his head to stare at him. “You’re sure?”

“I like having you in my bed,” says Jae, then cringes at how it sounds. “I mean– not like that, necessarily. We can just sleep. I just like having you close.”

Younghyun blinks at him, slow and steady. Then he lurches forward, and before Jae can register what’s happening there’s a sharp pain in his nose.

“Ouch, Jesus.” His eyes are watering.

“I didn’t realise you were wearing your glasses,” says Younghyun stupidly, leaning back.

“Did you just– were you trying to kiss me?”

“Why were you wearing your glasses in bed?”

“You impaled me with my glasses,” says Jae. He thinks he might be in mild shock. That actually really hurt.

“Who wears their glasses in bed?”

“People who can’t see for shit, Brian,” says Jae, taking them off and squinting at the damaged nose grip. “Look, you bent them.”

He’s not mad, not really. And from the over-exaggerated pout on Younghyun’s face, he knows it’s mostly for show too.

Jae leans over and puts the slightly broken glasses on the nightstand before settling back on the pillow. “Ok,” he says, “kiss me again, but try not to wound me in the process this time.”


End file.
